


Star Gazing

by TheNerdGun



Series: All Around The Campfire [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, i still haven't learned how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: "You know, with the way everyone's been looking at us, you'd think that they'd wanna have a circle jerk with us or something."





	Star Gazing

"You know," Inigo started off softly, head on Gerome's shoulder, eyes focused on the sky above them. It was after everyone had retired to their tents, save for Inigo, Gerome, and Frederick (who was at the other side of the campground, paying them no mind as he silently gazed at the stars, an unspoken agreement between the two groups to not disturb the silence), and so there was no worry about being caught by the others. "With the way everyone's been looking at us, you'd think that they'd wanna have a circle jerk with us or something."

 

Gerome rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You say that like anyone but Morgan, Owain, and Cynthia would join in. I'm pretty sure Kjelle would kill us if we had one. Same with Brady. And Severa. And Frederick. And your  _sister and dad_."

 

Inigo hummed. "Owain wouldn't join. Severa probably would, though, if we told her it was a challenge. Kjelle wouldn't so much as _kill_ us as be extremely disappointed but not surprised at us"

 

"Wait, he wouldn't?"

 

"Nah," Inigo shook his head before he paused. "I mean the word nah not the person Nah."

 

"I-" Gerome laughed slightly, "I  _know_ that, don't worry."

 

"What?" Inigo smiled at him. "I have to make sure. You never know when someone's going to get confused."

 

Gerome smirked. "Yeah, but I'm not Morgan or Cynthia."

 

Inigo took Gerome's hands and stared into his eyes, sort of like how you'd imagine it going in a drama. "Gerome, I'm only telling you this because you're you and probably won't tell anyone." He took a deep breath. "The day I ever want to so much as look at Cynthia or Morgan in a romantic way I want you to kill me."

 

Gerome cackled.

 

"No, you don't understand." Inigo leaned closer. "Both of them are practically my sisters. Please, kill me. I'd be better off dead."

 

"Well then," Gerome stood up and outstretched an arm towards Inigo, "I think it's time you go back to your tent. Nothing fun ever happens when one person's thinking about romancing their sister and then dying."

 

"And how would you know." Inigo took Gerome's hand and pulled himself up. "Maybe it could be lots of fun and you've just never stuck around long enough to find out."

 

Gerome raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay. You definitely need some sleep."

 

Inigo laughed as Gerome led him to his tent. "Love you too!"

 

"Yeah, yeah." Gerome smiled softly at him. "Now get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> i call this au garbage but in actuality it's my child and i love it so much even if things aren't going how i planned and like i know that pretty much no one reads it but like even just writing it gives me happiness because i literally thought it out for months before i wrote the first part back when i was like 13 and my writing style has somewhat changed but im trying to keep it similar to the other parts because this brings back so many memories for me
> 
> anyway rant over sorry to the poor soul who actually read that


End file.
